When new railroad track beds are created or when existing railroad track beds are being repaired, a train consist comprised of a multitude of hopper-type railroad cars filled with ballast are rolled over the tracks. The ballast from the cars is discharged onto the track bed through a series of openings provided on each railroad car. Typically, two or three longitudinally aligned openings are provided on each side of the car for discharging ballast onto the track bed outwardly of the tracks. Two or three other longitudinally aligned openings are provided on each side of the car for discharging ballast between the tracks. As is conventional, discharge gate assemblies are arranged in combination with each opening. By manipulation of a handle operatively connected to each gate assembly, the gate assembly is opened to control the discharge of ballast from the opening and onto the track bed.
A team comprised of several persons is typically associated with each railroad car in the train consist for discharging the ballast in their particular car onto the track bed. Each team for each railroad car is comprised of four to six different persons who individually control the operation of a particular gate assembly thereby controlling the discharge of ballast material from that particular car in the train consist. Additionally, another team member walks adjacent to the cars to communicate with the train engineer regarding several different aspects of train operation. As will be appreciated, the manual labor hours involved with independently controlling the discharge of ballast from each hopper car in the train consist has resulted in financial problems for the railroads. Accordingly, servicing of track beds which require maintenance is prolonged and development of new track beds is spumed.
Another problem associated with the discharge of ballast onto a track bed concerns maintaining the upper surfaces of the tracks clear of the ballast discharged from the railroad car. As will be appreciated, when the gate assemblies discharge ballast from the railroad car, a relatively large volume of ballast falls onto the track bed and the tracks over which the railcar moves are often buffed beneath the ballast. Because the ballast is comprised of hard particulate matter, such as stones and rocks, such materials can readily become lodged between an upper surface of the tracks and the wheels on an undercarriage of the railroad car. Such obstacles impede the ability of the railroad car to roll smoothly along the tracks and, thus, consequently add to the amount of energy required to pull the railroad car against the obstacle lodged beneath the wheels. Moreover, such obstacles have been known to cause the railcar to "ride up" over the obstacle thus causing a very real potential for derailment of the railcar.
For many years, a railroad tie was placed in front of the wheels of one of the undercarriages for wiping away the ballast from the top surface of the tracks and for leveling or distributing the ballast over the track bed. The railroad tie was pushed along by the rolling wheels of the railcar. As will be appreciated, proper positioning of the railroad tie was essential to achieve the desired result. The weight and general bulkiness of such ties requires two or even three persons to be added to each team to position the tie beneath the railcar and on top of the rails. Once the tie is positioned beneath the railroad car, at least one person is stationed on each side of each railroad car to assure that the railroad tie retains properly positioned on the track as the train consist moves along the track.
As will be appreciated, using a railroad tie to clear the upper surfaces of the track and generally distribute the ballast over the track bed adds further to the manual hours and thus the cost associated with creating a new railroad track bed or repairing an existing railroad track bed. That is, in addition to the four to six team members associated with each railroad car for controlling the discharge of ballast, two or three additional persons are added to each team associated with each railroad car for assuring that the upper surface of the tracks are cleared of ballast exhausted onto the track bed. Thus, the teams associated with each railroad car in the train consist could require seven plus persons for assuring proper discharge and leveling of the ballast for a new or repaired railroad track bed.
In addition to the manual hours and exorbitant costs, using a railroad tie for clearing the tracks and leveling the ballast has other drawbacks associated therewith. Because they ride against the rotating wheels of the undercarriage, the railroad ties wear out relatively rapidly and must be replaced. Moreover, track switches and other track level inconsistencies often prevent smooth sliding movement of the railroad tie thereover. When the railroad tie becomes snagged or otherwise prevented front smooth sliding movement over the top surfaces of the tracks, the tie wedges against the wheels of the undercarriage of the railroad car causing further resistance to car movement. At times, the wheels of the undercarriage tend to roll up the tie thus increasing the chances for railcar derailment.
Recently, Miner Enterprises, Inc. of Geneva, Ill., has introduced technology which greatly reduces the number of man hours required to control the gate assemblies of a hopper-type railroad car. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,372 assigned to Miner Enterprises, Inc. discloses pneumatic drivers for operating the gate assemblies and thereby controlling the discharge of ballast material from the railway hopper cars. Thus, what previously required the efforts of four to six different individuals for each railroad car, is now accomplished by the press of a button. Thus, the problems of overly burdensome man hours associated with the discharge of ballast to the track bed has been substantially reduced. While greatly reducing the number of man hours required to control the gate assemblies of a hopper-type railroad car, the technology introduced by way of U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,372 did not solve the problem associated with removing ballast from the upper surface of the tracks over which the railroad car moves.
Thus, there is a need and desire for a ballast plow assembly for clearing the tracks or rails of ballast discharged from a railroad car and generally distributing the ballast about the track bed.